brokenswordfandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Oubier's house
__FORCETOC__ Professor Oubier’s House is the first location seen in the opening scene of The Smoking Mirror and is where the adventure begins. It is located in Paris, France and is owned by the famous archaeologist Professor Oubier. 'Broken Sword: The Smoking Mirror' The adventure begins with George Stobbart explaining that he had been away from Paris, due to the need to be at the side of his terminally ill father, and hadn’t seen Nico Collard for nearly 6 months as he walks up the garden path towards the buidling. George then explains how he wanted to celebrate their reunion in style but Nico had other plans, namely, an appointment with Professor Oubier. George knows little else about why they are both at the house apart from something to do with a Mayan stone she came across while researching an illegal drug shipment. The front door is opened by an individual that doesn't fit the description Nico was given by her source and George instantly notes having a bad feeling about this meeting. The large native American man (Later revealed as Pablo) lets both of them come into the residence and beckons them upstairs without a single word to hide his accent. As soon as they are distracted by the beauty of the drawing room and have their backs to him, Pablo hits George on the back of the head with a slapjack. Meanwhile, another, much smaller, native American individual appears from behind the curtain and shoots Nico in her neck with a poisonous dart which makes her faint immediately. Pablo places George in a wooden chair and ties his hands together behind him. He then places a small box down on the carpet with a little surprise in it before knocking a gas lamp over and causing a fire, his work done, Pablo then closes the door behind him and leaves George to die. Moments later, George regains consciousness and rapidly comes to terms with the predicament he finds himself in. After acknowledging the poisonous spider, George quickly slides the chair to the back wall in an act of self-preservation and collides with the bookcase. Noticing it is missing a leg, George kicks the substitute leg away and the bookcase topples onto the spider crushing it. George then cuts the rope binding his hands together and begins preparations to escape the burning room. George manages to extinguish the fire using a syphon and, after collecting any useful items from around the room, kicks the door open to avoid burning his hands on the door knob. George then finds himself in the main hallway of the house and discovers the front door is locked. After searching the surrounding tables he finds a newspaper article relating to a coming solar eclipse and Oubier's bank statement. Knowing of only one other person in Paris who can help, George calls Andre Lobineau and after several personal jibes both agree to meet in Montfaucon square in order to piece together the events and find Nico. George discovers the front door key in a pot he had collected and unlocks the front door before setting off to the meeting. 'Items of Interest' Drawing Room: *Tequila Worm (Found in the Writing Bureau floating in the Tequila bottle) *Small Decorated Pot (Found in the drawer of the Writing Bureau) *House Key (Found inside the Pot) *Nico's Handbag (Found on the floor of the room) *Poison Dart (Found on the floor of the room) *Andre Lobineau's Letter (Found inside Nico's Handbag) *Red Lipstick (Found inside Nico's Handbag) *Nylon Panties (Found inside Nico's Handbag) *Air cylinder (Found inside cabinet) Hallway: *Newspaper Cutting (Found on table) *Oubier's Bank Statement (Found inside the Newspaper Cutting) 'Quotes' *George: "Looks pretty creepy." (Regarding Professor Oubier’s house) *George: “I glanced over the books, vaguely hoping to find a copy of "How to Deal with Poisonous Spiders While Tied To A Chair. No such luck.” *George: "I felt an irrational urge to wipe my ear." (After a phone conversation with Andre Lobineau) 'Trivia' *During the cutscene where George and Nico first enter the Drawing Room, a mirrored image painting of the Villa de Vasconcellos can be seen on the back wall (which becomes unavailable to view again due to the changed camera angle in gameplay). This location was first discovered by George during his investigation into The Shadow of the Templars conspiracy and can be counted as the first easter egg of the current adventure. *Also of note from the same cutscene is the difference between a specific painting hung up in the Original and Remastered versions of the adventure. The painting closest to the door was originally a painting of Plantard but this is changed a painting of the Mayan Temple from later on in the adventure. *Despite the grandeur and luxury of the house, George still notices that a corner of the bookcase is supported by a loose block of wood, used to replace the original foot of the bookcase. This quick-fix attitude ultimately saved George's life. *There is a portrait on the the wall above the writing desk which shows Professor Oubier and his wife, Carol Kleimachs many years before the events of the adventure. *In the hallway there is at least one other room that George could search for clues, however, the doors are locked and the key is not able to be found. Fans speculate that this area was meant to be usable but was cut due to time constraints. 'Gallery' ' oubier house 22.png|George and Nico at Oubier's front door. oubier house 16.png|George about to get hit by Pablo. oubier house 15.png|Painting from BS1, Easter Egg. oubier house 9.png|Pablo kidnaps Nico. oubier house 4.png|George's predicament. oubier house 24.png|House's main entrance. oubier house panoramic.png|Panoramic view. ' Category:Broken Sword: The Smoking Mirror Category:Paris, France Category:Professor Oubier's House Category:Location Category:Places of interest Category:Easter Egg